A Curious Adventure
by Kili'sPrincess
Summary: When she looses everything, all she wants is something to call home. After following a band of dwarfs, maybe thats exactly what she'll get! Verya an average elf girl ends up saving the group from more than one dangerous experience, but will love follow? Kili/OC Read, Review, Follow, Favourite :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is my very fist story so please let me know what you think! Obviously I own nothing but Verya and her race along with bits of the plot! I really hope you enjoy this Kili/OC story. RRR! :)**

Alone. That's the only thing that passed through her head. Verya Lothiriel stood in her home, surrounded by the bodies of her family and the bodies of those who brought them down. An Orc pack, hunting elves. Everything happened so quickly she could barely register what had happened. The Orcs had stormed the house, killing everyone in sight. She had been upstairs resting when they came in screaming. She had raced down the stairs wielding a strong bow ready to end them all, and that's just what she did.

Living away from the other elvish villages made things difficult. They were alone to begin with but this was far worse. She was truly alone. As if everything finally set in, she sunk to the floor and cried. For her family and for herself, until she cried herself to sleep. She was jerked from her almost peaceful slumber, by the voices beneath her. She slinked over to the window and look to the ground. Under her house in the tress were 12 dwarfs, what appeared to be a wizard and another being she didn't know of. Being only 98 in elvish years she hadn't really had any time to learn of all the creatures in middle earth. Having her home taken from her along with her family, Verya set to gathering anything of value very quickly then following this strange group from high up in the trees. Maybe they can lead me to a new home, she thought, almost desperate now. She could hear them talking underneath her, and from what she could make out, it seemed that they were on a big and dangerous quest.

She looked carefully at each being down on the ground and soon learned their names, after hearing a loud, obviously young, dwarf named Fili yell at them and about them all. One in particular caught her eye. This on was different, and obviously young as well. He had almost no beard or moustache, and he was a bit taller than the others. He was very handsome, especially to Verya who did not comply completely to elf standard. She had never liked any of the elvish boys because they tended to be very vain and prettier then most girls. She wanted a handsome, rugged man, who actually looked like a man. As she continued to follow above, the dwarfs took no notice bellow, except for the one young dwarf.

"Gandalf, I have a weird feeling, can you feel it too?" asked a suspicious Kili, who had felt like he was being watched. Gandalf, who knew they were being follow, decided to play dumb and see how things would work out.

"I'm not sure I understand you Master Dwarf, but I have no strange feeling, maybe you are imagining things?" Gandalf replied with a smile and then picked up speed to walk beside the leader of the group, Thorin Oakenshield. Kili, still suspicious, kept his eyes wide and alert, looking for any give away. But Verya was a stealthy elf and was determined not to give away her position.

After what felt like hours to her, Verya realized they were nearing the edge of the forrest. She quickly slowed her pace to a stop and listened in to see what they were doing. She heard a conversation between the group.

Thorin, "Alright, we'll camp here for the night, Bofur, get the fire going and cook us up something to eat. Kili, Fili, watch the ponies. Eeryone else, set up camp." But Gandalf took a quick look around the area and was not happy.

Gandalf, "Thorin, We should move on, the valley of Rivendel is around here somewhere, we could stay there…" But Thorin cut him off.

"You know very well that I don't what to be anywhere near those elves. We camp here." Thorin grumbled then walked away.

Verya couldn't hear much more said other than the wizard was leaving because the leader dwarf had upset him. They all seemed to split up, so she decided to follow Kili and Fili, because they seemed to be the most fun of the company. The two boys were obviously brother by the was the talked and teased each other. She sat for almost 5 minutes when she could feel something was wrong. She grabbed her bow and strung it with an arrow, then worked her way to be just over the brothers, who had gone pale facing forward. Just then, the one called Bilbo stepped up with their supper, which smelled heavenly to Verya, who hadn't eaten all day. Then she heard them talk in short frightened words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for your review TheRealTayler13! Im glad to see your enjoying it! Im posting a new chapter now because im very excited for this story! I might be able to do a chapter a night if im lucky! Read, Review and Enjoy :)**

"What's wrong mates?" asked a suspicious Bilbo.

"Well we had 16 ponies, now we only have 12" Spoke Kili, with worry lacing his words.

"That's not good at all" Replied Bilbo, who was becoming increasingly suspicious. The wind had started to blow and that made it hard for Verya to hear them talking, all she could register was that the brothers had sent Bilbo to seek out the problem, which she soon realized was a big one. She followed above Bilbo until he reached an overturned tree. Just infont of them were three big mountain trolls, one carrying two more of the group's ponies. She heard Bilbo mutter their names in angst. Then in complete shock, she saw the hobbit step out of the shadows and quietly make his was around the, determined to save the ponies. He couldn't get the rope undone and searched for a solution, which was to grab the one troll's knife and use it. He moved behind it, trying to get the knife free, when all of the sudden he was swept up in the trolls big fat hands.

"What are yer?" The one troll asked, holding Bilbo in his tight grip.

"Bilbo Baggins, a bur-a hobbit" Bilbo replied trying to break free. As the trolls continued to question the hobbit, Verya was trying to think of what to do. Should she shoot them and give away her position just to save a hobbit or run the opposite way, in the direction of her old home. She already knew the answer but she realized she wouldn't have to do anything just yet. Kili jumped out from behind a bush wielding his sword.

"Drop him!" He yelled.

"You what?" asked the troll who was still holding Bilbo.

"I said drop him!" Kili yelled and charged the trolls, who were so surprised that they did indeed drop the hobbit. This is when the 11 dwarfs jumped out from behind the same bush and stood firmly behind Kili. That's when all hell broke loose. Everyone was fighting back and forth. Everyone but the hobbit, who was still rescuing the ponies. He was almost there when the same troll picked him up yet again, only to have his arms and legs pulled far from his body.

"Put down your arms or he looses his!" The troll yelled. After a slight hesitation, Thorin put down his arms. Kili gave his uncle a surprised look but soon followed until they all were defenceless.

In a flash they were all in sacks, with only their head sticking out, with four turning on the spit above the fire. Verya knew she had to do something to buy them time, she knew trolls turned to stone in day light. She quickly moved over to a tree right in front of the leader troll and waited. She saw the hobbit jump up and try to reason with them, talking of how they smelled and how he knew they had parasites. The trolls were disgusted but were not fooled. Now was her chance, the light was only a few minutes away. She loaded her bow and took the shot, the arrow going straight through the trolls foreheard. As quickly as before she had the other two down the same way as the first. Everyone was stalk still, even the trolls who weren't even dead. As if things couldn't get any weirder, she heard someone shout "Let the light take you!" and the trolls turn to stone, but not after they had sent a piercing look her way. She knew she had to get away for they would realize it where she was. She quickly climbed away from the area as they were getting out of their sacks. She climbed down the tree and was about to run, when a hand came from behind her and covered her mouth, silencing her scream. The being pulled her farther away from the troll's cooking pit, but the being appeared to be alone. In a flash he had her back against the tree and his sword at the throat. Both their eyes widened.

"You're a lady…" Kili whispered, more to himself then her. She was indeed, with bright green eyes tinted blue and red full lips. Her hair wasn't the token colour an elf's hair should be. It was dark blonde that gradually brightened. She was beautiful. Verya, quickly flipped them around and put his own sword at his throat. Being highly trained in hand to hand combat, she knew what she was doing.

"What do you want" Her beautiful voice snapped at him. He stuck a smirk on his handsome face and leaned back casually. She was running out of time to disappear, his kin would be arriving soon.

"Only to thank the fair lady for saving my hind out there" She felt her heart shake at his charming words and voice.

"No thanks necessary, it was my pleasure" She smiled sweetly, and dropped the sword, jumping into the trees. Kili wasn't just about to let her go, he was very intrigued by this woman. He knew his company were searching for the troll cave, he had a minute to figure this out. He started to climb too and although he wasn't as quick as her he managed to catch up and grab her foot, pulling her down next to him, pressing her back into the tree.

"Im not done yet" he smirked again. "I have more questions" he continued.

"It was you following us wasn't it?" he asked, serious for once. She didn't answer but he saw the recognition in her eyes. He needed to know why.

"Why" he asked and when she didn't answer he asked again, harsher.

"Because I wanted a home" She whispered looking down. For the first time he realized how small she was. And apparently young, but more importantly that she was indeed an elf. He was very confused but asked why again, only softer and she finally told him.

"My family was killed by a pack of elf hunting Orcs. The burned my house down. I rushed down and killed them all and then fell asleep grieving. The next morning I heard your company and felt a swell of envy, I knew you had a home, and I was jealous so I followed because I had nothing left to do and no where else to go." She spoke quietly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She hated showing weaknesses but she was still grieving for her family. Kili felt her sorrow and then felt guilt that he had pushed that out of her. He was about to let her go when he heard something. A loud howl coming from the direction of his brothers. He knew he should go back, but how could he leave this young elf alone?

"Was that a wolf..?" She asked tentatively, unsure on what made the noise and whether of not to be worried.

"No, no wolves here, but it was a warg, which means there are orcs near by" He grabbed her hand and started to make his was through the trees in the direction of the howl. Verya was becoming more and more curious, not frightened. She was a strong capable woman, she wouldn't feel fear for fear was a weakness. As they came to the clearing they saw only orcs and wargs, following what Kili could only think to be his kin. He was about to jump and help but Verya held him back.

He turned to yell at her to let him go, but she was already pulling him the opposite way. He tried to protest but was focusing on not falling out of the tree. The noise had not gone un noticed as a smaller group of orcs and warg spotted them and began their chase. Verya had seen them right away, but Kili had been to unfocused and worried for his brothers.

"Kili, we must hurry! We are being followed!" She yelled at him and he was filled with shock. How did she know his name? He was about to ask when he looked down and saw that they were indeed being followed by a smaller pack. He, for some reason he didn't quite know what, switched into a protection mode, running past Verya and grabbing her hand, determined to keep her safe. The ran for what felt like hours but soon the forest was disappearing. Verya had thought up a plan.

"Kili, please trust me, I know what to do" She lead him to the left, further away from his brother and the group. She pulled him towards what appeared to be a very deep and muddy ravine. He started to worry and protests began to bubble up his throat. She pleaded him to trust her and finally he let her lead him over towards it. The orcs had tailed far behind them and had now lost their sight of the two, but the warg had their sent. Verya knew what they needed to do and knew it had to be done now. The two stopped above the ravine and she made to jump but Kili held her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was actually quite happy with this chapter and decided to post it as well,hope you enjoy it! Please read and review :) I Had also though of maybe adding another female for Fili but I dont know yet. If you are interested in maybe being Fili's Oc PM me ;) Enjoy!**

"Are you mad!" He yelled at her but she pulled from his arms.

"Kili trust me! They have our scent! This is the only way!" and then she was gone off the tree falling towards the ravine. Kili who was freaking out, just seeing her fall, had jumped over after her in an attempt to save her. He didn't think she knew that dwarfs could not swim, except a small few, one being him, but he hoped she could swim well enough to keep herself afloat. Verya had not thought about that and soon figured out that she could not swim at all.

"Kili!" She yelled as she struggled to keep herself afloat. She knew dwarfs couldn't swim but she had hoped that the fast moving water was deep. She felt herself begin to slip into the water when Kili grabbed her around the waist and pulled him up onto the shore. The had traveled quite far thanks to the water, but they were exhausted from trying to not drown.

Verya and Kili lied on the grass trying to breathe air into their lungs. Verya was freezing her clothes were soaked and the water was freezing cold too. Being an elf she was on the skinny side so her body went colder faster than Kili's. He heard her shivering and shaking from the cold and decided he would take the lead now. He got up off the grass and walked over to her small figure. He new they needed to find shelter now as the sun was almost set. He quickly looked around and found that he was in an old abandoned village, probably of Man. He bent down and scooped her into his arms and started towards the cluster of rubble. She was freezing, more cold than Kili could have thought. None of the rubble houses would work, all would either collapse or offer no shelter. He set her down and walked towards what appeared to be a hill. Frightened that she was being left alone, Verya quickly stood up, shakily. She stumbled in the direction he went and had to force down a scream as he showed up right in front of her.

"Come on elfling, I found us shelter" He spoke to her softly, still not knowing her name. The reached the odd hill and she turned to him confused. She was about his height but she appeared smaller because of the fact that she was a female and not as muscular as him. He smiled for the first time at her then bent down and opened a door to the hill. She was very confused and the emotion showed on her face. He laughed and pulled her in, more sober and weary now. The small dwarf house appeared to be empty.

"What is this place.." Verya asked softly, placing a hand on Kili's arm. This small touch sent jolts of electricity through Kili, a feeling he was very unfamiliar yet completely familiar with. As he jumped a bit forward, shocked by the contact, her hand dropped.

"Uh, this appears to be an old and very unused dwarf home." He looked around and found a little lamp, still filled with oil. He picked it up and lit it, heading forwards in the home. The paint was faded and the cupboards bare. There was a table and three chairs in what looked to be the kitchen as well as an over and sink. He continued through to the single bedroom and happily found the bed intact and not eaten by mice or moths. He walked back towards the elf and a feeling of warmth filled him. She had taken both his and her pack and emptied the contents, letting them dry and then sat down on one of the chairs, staring deep into thought. He walked around her and sat in the other chair.

"Whats your name, elf?" He was far from curious and desperately wanted to know. She smiles and looked at him with her piercing greeny blue eyes.

"Verya Lothiriel, elfish huntress" She smiles shyly and looked down slightly. He smiled and asked his next question for her.

"How did you know my name?" He asked, slightly annoyed. She picked up on his emotions and deflated a little, she had upset him.

"When I was following you I heard your brother call out to you a lot" She smiled lightly, knowing this was a tense topic for him and tried to ease his nerves a little. He understood and asked her one final question.

"Where are you from, Verya?" He asked soflty, confused about her appearance.

"I am born from the Akiri tribe, deep in the forest. We are a very anti social tribe to put it nicely. We live alone or with small family, and don't often see many others of our kind" She spoke, looking at him politely. Kili had heard about that tribe from his uncle but had never met one before. He smiles at her and stood up, heading in the direction of the bedroom.

"You should get some rest, we leave first thing in the morning" He called from the bedroom. Verya became increasingly uncomfortable. She had been with this man all day, and had learned much about him, but could she trust him enough to share the bed with him? She sighed and headed to the room. She was too tired to protest. As she approached the room a couple thoughts buzzed around in her brain, What should I do? Should we share the bed? I just met him! But I'm very tired… She peered into the room to see the warm glow of the fire and a nice warm bed, with a very handsome dwarf at one end. He was turned with his back to her, so she wouldn't see his smirk a small blush lit his face.

Verya walked over towards the bed and pulled herself into the other side. She kept her clothes firmly intact, mainly because she was shivering. Even with the fire it was cold and dark, both things Verya didn't like much of at all. Kili realized her shivering again and rolled towards her. Her back was to him but even in the dark he could see her shaking form. He slithered his arms around her waist, making her jump slightly, and pulled her back to his chest.

"You're freezing Vey" he whispered, pulling her closer to him. She wasn't sure how to react, and was very surprised by the nickname. She thought it was very sweet and a light blush lit her face. The warmth of his body kept her warm and soon she fell asleep, happily dreaming of a certain beardless dwarf.


	4. Chapter 4

When she woke, early the next morning, she was pleasantly surprised by what she found next to her in her bed. Right beside her lay a sleeping Kili. He had a content smile on his face and his arms wrapped around her waist. Because she didn't need much sleep, Verya climbed out from the bed and walked to the main kitchen area. She screamed and quickly picked up the nearest weapon, Kili's bow. She drew the arrow and pointed it right at the forehead of none other than a lone orc standing directly in front of her with a nasty grin on his face. Before he could even breath the arrow had plunged deep into his skull and he fell to the floor dead. But it wasn't Verya who killed the orc. She spun around so fast, she collided with Kili, who had her bow in his hand.

"I heard you scream and thought of the worst" he said breathing in a sigh of relief and pulling her to him. She smiled and pulled away a small frown gracing her face.

"Kili we must go, it's no longer safe here" Verya spoke quickly and then proceeded to pack up all their things, along with a pot of honey she found under the bed, unsealed and a thick blanket from the bed.

"I know where I must go, and unfortunately our journey together must end now" Kili spoke looking away from her. She frowned, no realizing what he meant. Had she done something wrong?

"What? But where am I to go?" She asked angrily. She had saved his life twice now, and what does he do in return? Send her away to her most probable depending doom.

"You will head back to your home, where you belong" He said, still looking away. He knew she had saved his life and that four eyes were better than two, but what would Thorin think of this? Kili befriending a young elf girl? He wouldn't be happy that was for sure.

"You cannot make me go back there, unless you proceed to drag me back there screaming, putting both of our lives in danger. I am coming with you whether you see me or not" She stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. He sighed, pushing past her, grabbing his pack and headed for the door.

Shocked by his reaction, she deflated a little. I guess I don't mean that much to him at all then… She thought glumly, slinging her bag over her shoulder and followed his path out the door. Kili was no where to be seen and Verya had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She pulled her bow out, having given Kili's back, and readied an arrow. She stepped further outside the hole and still saw no one. She thought about calling out for him but decided against it, even though Kili wouldn't have heard anyway. He had walked not even a foot into the forest when he was grabbed by four sets of hands, pulling his limbs far apart.

"Look what we have here eh. Where is she dwarf-scum" A big nasty Goblin elf hunter snarled. Kili knew he was hunting elves before he even heard the goblin ask. It had an elf ear around it's neck and two obvious braids from two elf heads. Kili snarled but did not make any reaction about Verya. He only hoped she was wise enough to run.

"Not talking eh? Well we'll make you squeal then!" The goblin yelled, pulling back his fist and hitting Kili directly in the face. Kili spit some blood out but made no sound of weakness, he would not betray her.

The goblin continued to beat Kili for a few minutes, very mercilessly. Kili only once made a sound, a groan loud enough for a nearing Verya to hear. She knew it was from Kili and she could tell he was hurt. She quickly jumped up into the trees and ran to the clearing he was being held in. She gasped at what she saw, and covered her mouth to choke down a sob. Kili was almost out of consciousness and was very bloody. She jumped down into the clearing, her sword drawn in anger. She ran at the goblins holding Kili and quickly sliced through them. Kili dropped to the ground and she turned with a glare to the one Goblin still standing. He had his bloody sword pointing right at her, but she was quick. She cut his arm clean off then took off his head. Verya dropped the sword in shock. She had saved Kili yet again. She turned around and saw him sitting up, trying to get over to her. She quickly rushed over and helped him up.

"Kili you're hurt very badly! You must rest!" She pleaded to him. He shook his head no and grabbed her face in his hands.

"Are you alright? What were you thinking! Taking on those goblins, you could have died!" He yelled at her, still holding her face towards him. She forced the tears back and her eyes burned with anger.

"I saved your life. You're welcome!" She turned angrily and started to storm off the way they had come from, but Kili grabbed her arm. She didn't turn to face him, or even move at all.

"I'm sorry, I just.. You could have died… Its too hard for me to even think of losing you.." He whispered to her releasing her arm. She swiftly turned and pulled his head to hers, putting her lips on his. He was shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. She moved her arms to his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, smiling into the kiss. It was getting more passionate when she pulled away, hands still wrapped around his neck and her forehead resting on his.

"We shouldn't have done that… You are an elf, I'm a dwarf.. When does that ever happen?" He asked her, and saw a pain flash through her eyes and she started to pull away, but he held her close to him and didn't let go.

"I don't regret it Vey, but I thought you might want someone more suited, like one of the elf males" He said and she shook her head, looking down.

"I've never been interested in any of the elves, how could I when they are all prettier than me? I wanted someone who looked like a man, someone who would love me for me, someone like you" She whispered and laid her head on his chest. Although her words made his heart jump, he knew it couldn't last. His uncle would make sure of it. But he decided to make the most of it while it lasted. He wrapped his arms farther around her and leaned his head on top of hers.

"Come on Vey, we have to move, before darkness comes" He said and took her hand, leading her in the direction of where he had agreed to meet his uncle if either had gotten spit up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm introducing a new female character in this one! Please Read and Review. For the next chapter I would like at least 2 new reviews! Please! :) Enjoy!**

He just hoped that they would wait for him to return. He pulled them towards the open fields, a look of determination on his face. Verya on the other hand was very hesitant. There was no cover for them out there, what if they were ambushed? She trusted Kili though and followed him out there. They walked both day and night now, more urgent to get to his meeting place. He protected her from the beasts at night and they rested only for short periods of time. Verya was starting to get very tired and anxious, even though she didn't need much rest, the lack of it was finally getting to her. Finally she decided to say something.

"Kili, please, are we almost there?" She asked desperately. He smiled slightly and dropped her hand, walking over to a big cluster of boulders, and disappearing from sight. Verya started to freak out and moved over to where Kili had disappeared.

"Kili?" She called out desperately.

"Well come on then, we don't have very much time!" He yelled from inside the rocks. Verya climbed over the rocks and found that it was a secret tunnel of some sort. Kili took her hand and lead her through the tight tunnel untill they came out to see a huge beautiful city.

"Rivendel" Verya whispered, having been there before, for some time actually. Long enough to make a very good friend.

"You've been here before?" Kili asked slightly confused. She smiled and nodded her head, looking over the city with a gleam in her eyes. Verya who had very skilled eyes, looked into the city and saw something that didn't belong.

"Who is that?" She asked, pointing to a certain hobbit walking up a walkway by himself.

"It's Bilbo!" Kili yelled in glee, grabbing Verya's hand and propelling them towards the hobbit. Bilbo had heard his name called and looked frantically around. He turned and saw Kili with someone running down the hill. He yelled in glee and called out for Fili who had been with him on his walk. Fili turned and saw his brother running towards them. He yelled out for him happily and ran towards him. Kili dropped Verya's hand and flew into his brother's arms.

"I thought we had lost you brother" Fili whispered to his brother. Kili hugged him tighter.

"You would have if it had not been for Verya" He said releasing Fili and turning to Verya who was standing behind Kili was an awkward smile on her face. Fili walked slowly over to her with a charming smile on his face. He took her hand and placed a kiss on top of it with a wink. Kili flared with jealousy and walked over and took her other hand in his.

"So nice of you, fair maiden to save my poor brothers inexperienced hind" Fili said with a wink. Verya laughed and looked over at Kili with a smile. Kili sent and irritated look to his brother. Just before she was about to say anything, Verya noticed an elf walking towards them, looking at the ground.

"Riniel!" Verya yelled in glee and ran for the elf. Riniel looked up and saw Verya and a smile worked it's way to her face. She ran for Verya and they embraced each other.

"Verya, I never thought I'd see you again" Riniel said desperately. Verya smiled softly and pulled away, still holding the girls hand. She pulled her over to Kili, who was very confused as was his brother and the hobbit who had decided to slink back to the group.

"Kili, this is Riniel, my friend from my own trips to Rivendel" She smiled happily. Riniel glanced at Fili, and a small blush lit her face. Kili smiled and said a quick hello, but grabbed Verya's hand and pulled her in the direction of the company.

"Fili, keep Riniel company for me okay!" Verya called with a smile and her face and a wink at Rin. Verya was becoming nervous, what if his uncle made her go home? Or leave Kili? She stopped walking and let go of his hand, walking back to Fili and Rin. Kili turned and grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going Vey?" Kili asked a little confused. She just shook her head and looked away.

"Verya" He said and pulled her into an empty alley. She turned away as a tear slid down her face.

"What's wrong…" Kili asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist comfortingly. She turned and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to leave you Kili" she whispered as another traitor tear slid down her cheek.

"Why would you leave?" He asked her confusion clearly in his voice.

"You uncle probably won't like me and send me home, but that isn't my home anymore Kili, home is whenever I'm with you now" She whispered again, and his heart fluttered with joy. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, pulling her close to him. The kiss was full of emotion and promise, and most importantly, love.

"Let's go see the other now okay?" Kili whispered, putting his arm around her waist, and walking towards the company. The fist people he saw was Bofur and Dwalin. He called out to them and soon everyone was rushing his way. Verya pulled away from Kili and stood in the back, to give him his moment with his family. The one person to push his way through was Thorin Oakenshield.

"Kili" He said and threw his arms around his nephew. Kili smiled and hugged him back, pulling his uncle closer. After everyone had backed up, Thorin started to question Kili.

"Where were you Kili? How did you manage to make it here?" He asked and let his eyes drift back to the young elf girl behind Kili.

"And who is this?" He asked with a frown, that made Verya look away. Thorin started to head her way, when Kili walked back there and grabbed her hand.

"This is Verya Lothiriel, and she is the reason I'm still alive. She save me more than once and helped me make my way back here to you" Kili stated smiling down at her. Thorin saw the look he gave her and was not happy.

"Kili may I speak with you" Thorin spoke and pulled Kili away from the others.

"I saw the look you gave her Kili, and I don't know if I approve. She is an elf and a young one at that. Her family will think we have kidnapped her." Thorin spoke with a disappointed frown on his face. Kili flinched and looked up with a frown.

"She saved me more than once, and I know how I feel about her. Also, her family was killed by orcs in her own home. She can handle herself and wont be a burden. She stays" Kili spoke with a firm voice then turned and made his way back.

"I cannot guarantee her safety Kili" Thorin spoke.

"I can" Kili argued back and went to stand beside a blushing Verya, who was surrounded by gawking dwarves. He took her hand and glared playfully at the other dwarves.

"Back off lads, shes mine" He grumbled, making Verya giggle and blush, looking down. Just then Rin walked around the corner with Fili both smiling playfully. Verya walked over to her friend and smiled, dragging her away from the boys to have a little chat, girl to girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this one introduces a new character for Fili, thanks to TheRealTayler13 :) I also didnt get the amout of Review that i would have liked but whatever! I love this chapter:)**

Fili and Kili watched them go, then Fili nudged Kili, saying he wanted to chat with his brother. Kili smiled and followed Fili away from the group.  
"She's beautiful Kili" Fili said with a wink, making a small blush rise on Kili's cheeks.

"I know brother" Kili spoke and looked desperately for Verya. He knew she had gone off with Rin but didn't know where.

"Rin is too, She's absolutely gorgeous for an elf of course" Fili laughed with a wink at his brother. Riniel really was beautiful and so different from the other elves in Rivendel who all have long blonde hair, even the men. Riniel had long flowing auburn hair that framed her face perfectly. Her bluey green eyes rimmed with long lashes gave her a innocent but sexy look. But especially her smile, that when shown, added dimples giving her an adorable cheeky look as well. She was beautiful.

"She isn't an ordinary elf though Kili, she is so much more. She is silly and adorable and fun to talk to" Fili said wistfully. Kili gave his brother a knowing look and threw his arm over his shoulder.

"Well Fili, I know the feeling" He winked, pulling his arm back and heading back to the group to wait for Verya to return,

Verya continued to pull Rin to her friend's room in the castle, for Riniel was indeed royalty. Her uncle was Lord Elrond. She was very different from him in many ways, and Rin knew it. But he was her uncle and he did love her. Verya and Rin laughed as they ran up to the girl's room and swung the doors open. They ran to her bed and sat down, immediately catching up on the time they spent apart. But when Verya brought up a certain dwarf, Rin giggled nervously.

"So Riniel, what do you think of Fili?" Verya winked at her friend, with a mischievous smile. Rin blushed and looked away.

"He's very handsome, and very sweet. He kept complimenting my hair! He's also very cheeky" Rin spoke with a laugh and giggle. She was so cute. Verya laughed and they continued to talk about the boys.

"What am I to do Vey? You will probably be leaving at dawn, what am I to do?" She whispered looking down with a sad frown.

"You will join us of course!" Vey said happily. Rin smiled and looked up.

"Fili's uncle didn't look very interested in having two young elvish girls tagging along Vey" Rin said with a sad smile. Verya just shook her head and told her that they would go even if the boys didn't see them follow. Rin giggled then asked Verya the thought that was on her mind most of the night.

"Vey, what is happening with you and Kili?" Rin asked with a small delicate smile. Verya smiled and looked away, speaking the words from the bottom of her heart.

"Rin I know I love him, I just hope he loves me. I hope once this whole quest is over, we will be able to be together" She sighed and rolled onto her back, both completely unaware that a certain Thorin Oakenshield had accidentally listened to the girls conversation when passing by. He frowned and then sighed, at least the girl cared for his nephew. He knew that he would do everything in his power to keep the girls safe for his nephews. When it was well past midnight, Kili walked up to Rin's room and knocked on the door. Verya answered and smiled at him.

"I uh was just heading to bed and was uh, I just thought that we should uh.." Kili stumbled with a blush on his cheeks.

"You want me to come with you?" She asked with a light blush as well. Rin, who had heard the conversation, walked over to the pair and offered them one of the guest rooms to share so they would have some privacy away from the other dwarves. Kili smiled and thanked her, leading Verya back to the group to let Thorin know where he was heading. Verya, thinking of her friend walked up to Fili.  
"Fili, I was just thinking about how lonely Rin is going to be, up there all alone, do you think you could maybe go up and keep her company for a while?" Verya asked with a wink and a silly twinkle in her eye. Fili's eyes filled with hope as he ran for Rin's room to hopefully get some things started with her. Kili walked back over to Verya and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What did you tell my brother you sneaky elf" Kili whispered at her with a mysterious grin on his face.

"Nothing, just that Rin was probably lonely up there all alone" She winked and let out a twinkling laugh. The pair walked down the pathway, heading for the room. When they got there they climbed into bed and Kili wrapped his arm around her. She smiled and snuggled into him. She had to tell him, before it was too late.

"I love you" She whispered. Kili froze, his heart beating fast. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"I love you too" He leaned down and kissed her nose, her cheeks, then her lips. She smiled and pulled away drifting off to sleep with a silly smile on her face. Kili sat up and ran his fingers through her hair. He decided that he needed to do something and his hands got to work, putting a single braid into her hair. She smiled contently in her sleep again, at the feeling of his hands in her hair. Once the braid was finished, Kili laid down beside her and pulled her close, a small smile on his face. It had been a very good night


	7. Chapter 7

Morning came too early. The sun streaked into the room, forcing Verya to open her eyes, and sigh in content feeling herself being wrapped around Kili. Her content however was cut short by someone slamming on the door.

"Come on lovebirds! Its time we continue the quest!" Fili shouted from outside, peaking his head in the door. Verya smiled shyly at him and nodded her head.

Fili slipped out of the room and Verya turned to Kili, smiling down at him. She raked her hand through her hair only to be stopped. She ran her fingers down the object and looked at it. It was a braid, obviously put in by Kili. Verya had read enough books to know that braids were special to dwarves and each one meant something different. She turned to Kili and shook him awake.

"Good morning sunshine" She smirked at him with a silly smile. He chuckled and sat up, ruffling her hair. She glared and patted her hair down. He noticed how she twirled the braid in her hair and decided to wait until she asked about it,. Verya knew she had to ask, but wanted it to be at the right moment.

Verya slipped out of the room so Kili could get changed into his hiking armour and went to find Fili. She was starting to get quite an attachment to the young dwarf. She found him sitting alone on a stairwell, staring off into space. She walked down over to him and nudged him with her boot.

"Mind if I sit?" She smirked a little. He laughed but nodded his head. She sat down next to him and nudged him playfully.

"What's troubling you Fi?" She smiled at him.

"A nickname now? Well I do feel honoured" He winked at her and she laughed poking his side.

"Nothing in particular young elf, just sorting some things out" She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Is it Rin?" She asked lightly. He glanced away then looked at her, nodding slightly.

"She'll be here when we get Erebor back Fili. You two will reunite eventually" She smilled at him and then got up, holding her hand out to him.

"Now come on you prat, we've got a quest to continue!" She pulled him up and laughed. He laughed along with her and finally looked a bit happier. Kili finally caught up with them, but saw as they hugged and jealousy took over. He pushed past them with a frown on his face. Verya smiled and went to catch up to him but he glared at her.

"Kili what's wrong?" She asked tentatively. He sneered at her.

"Why don't you ask my brother, seeing as you to are oh so close now" He glared and walked away. Verya shook a little in sadness and in anger. Who did he think he was placing blame on them? She was starting to get worked up when a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him Vey, he obviously fancies you enough. He is blind with jealousy" He smirked and patted her head. She frowned and looked away. He had nothing to be jealous of! Fili was probably the best if only real friend she had. The other dwarves were her friends too but they were her family now, they mattered anyway.

She sighed and stood up straighter. No one was going to bring her down now, she finally had something to care for and she was going to get Erebor back for the dwarves or at least die trying! Fili saw the change of her features and smiled, she was a strong girl, he had to admit. Verya walked over to the rest of the dwarves, after her things were packed and sat next to Dwalin. He wasn't exactly warmed up to her, but it was better than before.

"What is it elf" He said with a gruff voice. She smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Came to see if you needed any help" She smiled sweetly, making the edges of his mouth twitch up a bit.

"I'm fine thanks" He huffed and she smiled, walking away.

She looked over and noticed Kili, no where to be seen. Even though she was upset, she didn't want the group to leave him behind. She walked back toward their room when she heard something. It wasn't an ordinary sound, it was like voice but muffled. She looked around the corner and saw something she couldn't believe. Kili was pressed up against the wall by one of the she-elves and their lips were locked. His eyes were open and not into it at all but he wasn't doing anything to stop it. Verya gasped as a tear ran down her face. Kili heard the gasp and looked in her direction only to gasp as well. He immediately started towards her.

"Vey… I can explain-" He tried but she held up her hand, walked over to the confused she-elf and slapped her hard across the face. Then walked over to Kili and looked him dead in the eyes as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Don't" She whispered harshly and turned, running from the room, from the halls and too the gates of Rivendell, completely forgetting about her quest and about her friend. She sat down by they gates and cried. She cried until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Bilbo Baggins standing over her.

"Are you alright?" He whispered sitting beside her. She shook her head but her tears stopped. He placed an arm around her shoulder and told her he would listen. She told him everything, finally happy to be able to find a trusting friend. Kili was fairing far worse though, he knew he had to try to talk to Verya, to explain what happened. But his brother had other plans, having seen Verya run away sobbing. Fili was almost yelling at his brother in anger, telling him to fix it. And fix it he would do. Kili ran all the way to the gates and saw Verya crying. He crumpled to the ground in front of her. She didn't look at him but she knew he was there.

"Verya, please believe me. The elf forced herself on me. Please I love you so much it hurts, and through the whole thing, the only thought running through my head, was that how I wished it was you. I was about to push her away I swear, but you came at the exact wrong moment." He pleaded as a stray tear fell from his eye. Verya belived him with all her being, but was still hurt. She knew he wasn't lying and that she hadn't seen him cry before. She got up and walked towards him. He stood too, waiting to be slapped or punched or anything he deserved. But was completely shocked when she did nothing but throw her arms around his neck and hug him.

"Never again Kili, but I haven't forgiven you completely. Trust must be earned back once it is lost." She whispered and he nodded his head, wrapping his arms around her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I was tired and kind of had a bit or writers block. I wasn't sure how i wanted to do this part in the story so it took a bit longer than usual. Please Read and Review and Enjoy :)**

The rest of the company showed up and a collective sigh of relief was heard. They were all hopping the two would make up. Fili walked over and clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Good job brother, Vey you alright?" He smiled at her and she nodded, smiling in return, then turned and walked with Bilbo. They left Rivendel and began their quest, heading for the mountains in hopes of making it through to be one step closer to Erebor. As they made it to the mountain pass, the rain started to come down, hard and never ending. Verya could only hope that the weather would become better as they started their trek up the mountain. Somewhere along she had managed to squeeze between Kili and Fili, making her feel protected as they both radiated protectiveness for her. She smiled at the thought. But as the thunder grew louder and the rain harder, she sensed something was wrong. She glanced around nervously.

"We need to find shelter!" Thorin yelled over the thunder. They all agreed and hurried along. The rain came down and all of a sudden rocks were flying everywhere. Hitting the mountain above them, making the company turn to see the mountains come to life.

"Well bless me! The legends are true! Giants! Stone Giants!" Bofur yelled sounding terrified and looking at the crudely shaped humans made of stone. Three stone giants were all fighting, throwing chunks of rock and attacking one-another. Verya started to freak out and grabbed both Kili and Fili's hands for comfort.

"Take cover!" Thorin yelled as a he stone chunk headed towards them. Verya slammed against the wall, with Kili's body pressed against hers, shielding her from danger. Verya made a very wrong decision and looked down, whimpering when she saw how high up they were and hiding her face in Kili's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm here" Kili said, gripping her tighter. She started to feel a bit more relaxed when a crack was heard under their feet. It split between her and Kili and she started to freak out and reach for him, as the mountain came to life. Fili held her back.

"No! Fili! Verya!" Kili yelled desperately trying to reach for them. The stone giant was up, fighting the others and veering close to the mountain. As it got close most of the dwarves on the other leg jumped to safety. Kili was still yelling for Verya and Fili, who were wrapped up in an embrace.

"Fili, if this is the end, I'm glad I met you. I couldn't have wished for a better friend" Verya whispered. Fili nodded and pulled her tighter to him as the stone giants leg speeded towards the mountain. Kili and Thorin cried out at the same time, as the leg Verya and Fili were on slammed into the mountain. Kili let out a strangled sob. Then he heard her voice.

"Kili!" Verya cried and got up, looking for him. She pulled Fili up as well. Kili ran past Thorin and pulled Verya to him. He was shaking so bad, it almost made Verya cry,

"I thought I lost you" He whispered to her. All of a sudden she sprang away from him.

"Bilbo! Where is he?!" She yelled spinning around. She relaxed as she saw Dwalin pulling him and Thorin up off the cliff.

"We thought we lost our burglar!" Nori spoke, relief filling his voice.

"He's been lost since he left home! He should never have come! He has no place among us" Thorin spat out, turning away with a glare.

"Thorin sir, we found a cave over here" Ori spoke softly, making Verya smile. He truly was adorable. The company moved to the cave and Thorin barked at Fili to check the cave. When he reported back saying it was empty everyone cheered and went in, setting up bedrolls and their things. Thorin ordered Bofur to keep first watch.

"Lets get a fire going!" Gloin said, happily clapping his hands together in anticipation.

"No fires. Get some sleep. We leave at first light." He spoke then walked away to think.

Verya walked to one end of the cave and set her bedroll down, sitting on top of it after. Someone came and set up behind her and she knew who it was before she even turned. Kili ahd set up their mats to be touching, so it looked almost like one whole bed. She smiled and laid down facing him. He got down too, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. She smiled and soon they were both asleep. Fili walked back over to them and set his things to the side beside them and smiled, thinking about how happy his brother looked. Maybe one day he'd feel it too. He laid down and was soon asleep too, snoring softly, his weapons in reach in case of emergency.

Verya felt like she had only slept a minute when she was pulled awake by whispereing. She sat up and walked over to where it was coming from. She saw the hobbit talking to Bofur on watch and neither looked happy. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but it wasn't good. She decided to go back to sleep and headed back over to Kili. She had just sat down when she head Thorin jump up.

"Wake up! Wake up!" He bellowed but it was too late. Verya had seen the floor slip a second too late. She grabbed onto Kili as they tumbled down deep into the mountain, landing in a pile inside some kind of iron claw basket. That's when they heard the screeching sound and Thorin sit up.

"What is that?" Verya whimpered, holding on to Kili, who was now fully awake and ready to protect her.

"Goblins" He hissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Before anyone had any chance to get ready, the goblins were on them, in groups of 20s and 30s. Verya struggled to keep her hold on Kili and fight away the nasty things that were touching her. On in particular was getting a little to high up for Kili, and he kicked the thing away.

"Don't touch her!" He yelled, pulling Verya tighter to him.

Soon they were all pushed along, forming a line struggling against the goblins until they were in this big area and in the center sat the ugliest goblin Verya had ever seen. It was huge with two little beady eyes that rolled around his head without command and a huge neck that looked full of something completely gross. Verya shuddered just looking at him and had to force her lunch back down. The goblins all snickered and continued to push and touch the company, proud that they had captured something so easily. The continued to push them forward until they were close to the Goblin King it looked like. Verya also noticed that they were singing a scary and very gross song, not being able to harmonize very well made it ten times worse.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?!" The goblin king roared, looking at them with his beady eyes.

"Thieves? Assassins? Spies?!" He continued to bellow, glowering at the company.

"Dwarves your malevolence. And a pretty she-efl" A puny goblin bowed to his king.

"Dwarves? Well don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack, Every crevice! And bring me the elf!" He cried with a glare upon his face. The goblins swarmed the company yet again, picking and poking them all, and about five grabbed hold of Verya and yanked her forward and away from Kili, who made a loud protest. Verya was pulled away from the dwarves and pulled to stand right in front of the Goblin King. He leaned down and sneered at her.

"What a lovely little elf. I'm sure I could get a pretty price for you." He mocked with a sneer, making Verya shudder but look back at him in the eyes to show she wasn't afraid.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The goblin king demanded. "Speak!"

As Verya expected, no one made a sound, and she stood with a glare facing the Goblin King. She had a new found courage in her and she was determined to keep them safe. The Goblin King sneered then laughed an awful laugh.

"Very well then! If they wont talk, we will make them squack!" He yelled making all the other goblins cheer.

"Bring out the mangler! Bring up the bone-breaker! And" He said, pointing right at Verya.

"Start with the girl" He sneered. Verya gasped and looked back at the company. She could hear them all screaming protests but she could hear Kili and Fili the most. She tried to make them calm down, mouthing at them 'it will be okay' and then turned with determination to face the King again. She looked past him and saw a huge contraption making its way towards them. She gasped and looked away as she started to fill with fear.

"Thorin please!" She heard Kili yell and she felt relieved. Maybe Thorin would help her.

"Wait!" She heard him yell and she let out a sigh of relief. She turned and saw Thorin step out from the group.

"Well, well, well. I know someone who would pay a good price for your head" The Goblin King sneered.

"Just a head, nothing attached" He laughed with a glare.

"Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours? A Pale orc astride a white warg!" He laughed an evil laugh. Verya sucked in a breath, she thought that he was dead. She turned to the group again and saw they thought the same thing.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago!" Thorin yelled with almost a smug look on his face. The Goblin King laughed again.

"So, you think his defiling days are over?" He bellowed with a smug smile. He turned to a small goblin and yelled at it.

"Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I have found not one, but two prizes for him!" The small goblin scribbled it down the sped away on a zipline contraption. The goblins began their song again.

_Bones will be shattered; Necks will be rung._  
_You'll be beaten and battered. From racks you'll be hung._  
_You will die down here and never be found!_  
_Down in the deep of Goblin Town!_

Verya shuddered again and cringed. Their song wasn't exactly the nicest thing she had heard. She looked away and noticed a goblin examine Thorin's sword. He pulled out the blade and screamed, droppping the sword and hopping away. The Goblin King flared back and landed on his throne in a panic.

"I know that sword! It's the Goblin Cleaver! Kill them! Kill them all!" He screeched at his minions. Four goblins threw Verya too the ground with a thump. She yelled out in pain and started to stand. One held her down with a rusty knife to her throat. He sneered at her.

"Pity, such a waste of a pretty face" Verya kicked up, knocking the goblin off of her. She pulled out a long dagger from her boot and stabbed the goblin in the head. She quickly took out the other three and looked for her bow and quiver. When she caught sight of them, she ran over picking them up and taking out two more goblins.

She noticed Kili having some trouble, only defending himself with a long piece of wood. She grabbed his sword and faced him again.

"Kili!" She yelled throwing him his sword. He caught it at the hilt and smiled in thanks, taking out the rest of his opponents. She worked her way back into the group and was pressed back to back with someone. It was Fili. She smiled at him and continued to attack the goblins. A goblin caught her hair and pulled her to the ground with an evil smirk. Just before his knife hit her throat, he was thrown aside by a huge blinding white light.

"Take up arms!" A familiar voice commanded. Verya blinked looking around for her bow. She grabbed it and shot a goblin in the eye.

"Fight! Fight!" He yelled again, making everyone jump to their feet and pick up their weapons. Verya slid in beside Kili and started fighting off goblins. She glanced back and saw Thorin hit the Goblin King with his sword, making it fall over the edge. She cheered and continued to get goblins with arrows.

"Follow me!" Gandalf yelled, running away, making everyone follow him. He lead them through the tunnels, heading upwards as millions of goblins tailed them. The company ran through the tunnels and killed every goblin in their way.

Verya say a streak of gold run past her. Fili. She grabbed him and yelled over the goblins.

"Kili? Where is he?" She yelled desperately looking around. Filis eyes grew wide and he too looked around desperately. She couldn't see him and started to panic. She almost stopped if it weren't for Fili puling her forward. She decided shed find him after, promising herself that he was fine and wasn't dead somewhere. Someone grabbed a ladder and used it as a bridge, everyone but Verya crossing. She couldn't see anything.

"Fili! She's afraid of heights!" She heard Ori yell nut didn't move. She didn't move when she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her across. She lookd up at Fili, her cheeks crimson.

"Thanks" She whispered and kicked the bridge away. She turned and felt a familiar hand in hers. She pulled him into a hug.

"Kili! I thought I lost you!" She yelled and planted a quick kis on his lips. He smiled and then pulled her forward. The contined up the passage and were almost out when out of no where the Goblin King burst through the floor and almost squashed Gandalf.

"You thought you could defeat me! What are you going to do wizard!" He yelled weilding his staff. Gandalf stepped up and poked him in the eye with his staff. Then he cut across the goblins stomach.

"That'll do it" He said and Gandalf cut across his neck, making him fall back dead. Just when they looked to be okay, the bridge under there feet gave way and went tumbling down through the town. They landed in a huge pile of wood and limbs. Verya climbed out and tried to pull Kili out, but he was busy staring up at something.

"Gandalf!" He yelled pulling himself out. She looked up to see millions of goblins coming towards them. She screamed and looked to Gandalf for help. He yelled run, and that's what they did.


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for such a late chapter! I've been sick and busy! I just wanted to say thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I love the help and all the nice things:) Keep reading and continue to review! :)**

They all ran, Gandalf in the lead. Verya could see a light forming far in front of them. It gave her a little bit of hope, even though she could hear the screams of her company and the goblins behind her. She felt something in her hand and was about to pull away when she realized that it was just Kili. He smiled and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled then screamed as they all ran at top speed out of the mountain. Gandalf continued to push them as they ran away from the mountain. After being far enough away, Verya laid on the ground and panted, trying to get some air back into her lungs. She could hear Gandalf still counting the dwarves to make sure they were all there.

"Kili, Fili and Verya.. That makes 14" He spoke to himself in satisfaction. But then a terrible thought crossed Verya's mind.

"Bilbo!" She yelled, desperately looking around for said hobbit. When she didn't see him she turned, ready to head right back in to get him. Bilbo had been a great friend for her and she wasn't about to lose him to some bloody goblins. She was two steps towards the mountain when she was held back.

"I'm not letting you go back in there. There's no way I'm losing you again." Kili said firmly, pulling her towards him. She resisted at first, but then allowed him to pull her into his arms, if it were reversed she knew she wouldn't let him go back in there.

"Where is the hobbit?" Gandalf said, already becoming irritated for losing him again.

"I thought he was with Dori" Ori said, pointing at Dori.

"Hey! Don't blame me!" Dori said, glaring at Ori.

"Where did you see him, Master Dwarf?" Gandalf asked and then to their surprise, Nori spoke up.

"I thought I saw him slip away when we were being led in…" He said, looking uncomfortable. Verya felt bad for him and went to stand beside him, wrapping an arm around him.

"It's okay Nori, thank you for letting us know" She smiled and kissed his cheek, making them turn a crimson colour. She turned back to the group and saw Kili had a frown on his face and his arms crossed. She saw jealousy swimming in his dark eyes. She thought it was very adorable and decided to play it up some more. She walked over to Fili and jumped onto his back, her being small also made her quite light. Kili glared at his brother and turned away. Fili and Verya laughed at him quietly.

"This is no time for any funny business! We have lost our hobbit!" Gandalf yelled. Thorin looked up with a glare and walked to the center of their group.

"Curse that half-ling! Getting himself lost" Dwalin spoke grumpily.

"I'll tell you were the hobbit is. He saw his chance and he took it! He thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone" Thorin spoke with a glare in his voice. Verya gasped and shook her head.

"He wouldn't desert us like that!" She yelled at Thorin with a glare. She was becoming fed up with this grumpy self-absorbed dwarf. He glared right back.

"No he wouldn't" Everyone turned to the quiet voice and saw to their shock, Mr Baggins standing right there with a look of determination on his face.

"Bilbo! We'd given up on you!" Kili laughed, smiling at the hobbit.

"How on earth did you get passed the goblins?" Fili continued, with a confused look on his face. Verya smiled at Kili, but he looked away from her, obviously still upset from her teasing. She felt a bit of guilt fill her chest. She walked over to stand beside him as the others continued to talk.

"Kili.." She asked, taking his hand, but he pulled away. Her eyes filled with hurt and anger. She swiftly turned and stood next to Dwalin, who wrapped an arm around her small frame. She smiled slightly and looked at her shoes still only half listening.

"…you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help take it back, if I can." Bilbo finished with determination, making Thorin look down feeling a bit shameful for blaming the hobbit. The group was starting to feel slightly better when they heard another howl.

"Out of the frying pan.." Thorin said.

"And into the fire. Run! Run!" Gandalf finished, making them all dash in the opposite direction, towards an unknown destination.

The Wargs started pouring down after them, making them run faster. Verya knew she had to do something, she could sense the cliff in front of them. She couldn't let her new family die because of her. She quickly loaded her bow and separated from the group, running left away from them, leading most of the Wargs and their orcs with her. She could hear Kili screaming for her, but she hopped that Fili would keep him under control. She continued to arrow down the attackers and lead them away. When she had reached another cliff she put her back to it and continued to keep the orcs back, only just barley.

She was happy to keep the dwarves safe, even if it meant her own doom. She could feel herself become to get out numbered, and quickly looked for an escape. There was an opening between tow of the disgusting beasts, and she took her chance, running through them and jumping up into a tree. She wasn't as lucky as she had hopped though, because as soon as she had run, an archer had shot at her, the arrow piercing her leg, making her scream out. She continued to work her way, very carefully through the few trees, heading back to the company who were also in the trees at the edge of the cliff.

She called out to them, making them all look in her direction. She was still in an intense amount of pain from being shot in the arrow, but she could sense something else was wrong. She used all her effort and jumped into the closest tree to the company. Bilbo, grabbed her and heaved her up a bit higher in the tree. She smiled gratefully at him and looked up to see Kili and Fili up there. She tried to climb, but cried out in pain instead, making Kili yell and hop down to her, pulling her close.

"What's wrong!" He yelled pulling away to look her over. He noticed her blood soaked leg and looked up at her in fear.

"An archer shot me, I'm fine" She tried but he wasn't listening. He pulled her up higher away from the wargs and ripped off a part of his short, wrapping her leg up. He pulled her up and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry for being so childish, just seeing you flirt with them made me feel like I wasn't good enough for you.." He trailed off and Verya gasped. She grabbed his head in her hands, pulling him down for a kiss. It was an intense kiss, full of passion and meaning.

"Its you I want. No one else. You are perfect" She whispered when they pulled away. He smiled then remembering where they were, frowned. The wargs had managed to pull the roots for the tree they were on out, sending it tumbling towards the other one beside it. Kili quickly pulled her up.

"You're going to have to jump, do you think you can do that?" Kili asked quickly, pushing her forward a bit. She nodded, jumping into the tree, then to the next, then to the next. All the trees but one went tumbling towards the ground. She whirled around and her breath hitched in her throat. Standing there, on his own pure whit warg, was none other than the dreaded Pale orc, smiling evilly at them, baring his teeth.

"Azog the Defiler.." Verya whispered and regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for such a late update! Ive been having some difficulties with the website and couldnt manage my stories! Finally got it working again! I hop you like this story and this new chapter:) Please review because reviews help me post chapters up faster! Also share with your friends because sharing is caring;) Enjoy my lovelies :)**

She looked over and saw Thorin's head snap up with a growl. She could practically feel the glare from him. She turned away, ignoring the words they spoke. She didn't want to even look at him. Just as she was getting a bit closer to Kili she let out a loud yelp in pain. She looked down to see an orc with a broad smirk on his face and a long cut up her leg. Kili, hearing her scream, immediately looked towards her in fear.

"What?" He yelled, pulling her closer. She just shook her head, trying to tell him she was fine.

"Fili!" She heard from behind her. She looked up to see the dwarf with a pine cone. It was on fire. Soon all the dwarves had one and started throwing them onto the wargs below. They screamed in pain and fear as the fire caught the dry grass below, setting the ground ablaze. All the dwarves cheered, noticing the wargs backing off. Verya was the only one who didn't cheer. She could sense something was wrong and sent Thorin a worried look. He caught it and was soon looking around, as was she, searching for anything that wasn't right. Just then she heard something, like the sound of a twig cracking.

"Kili!" She yelled grabbing for him, but as soon as the word left her mouth, the tree went cracking down. It stood straight out over the cliff, sending all the dwarves with it.

"Mister Gandalf!" Ori yelled, as he fell from the tree. Verya screamed and tried to get to him. Kili pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not losing you" He said firmly. Verya looked over and sighed in relief to see Ori hanging from Dori's boot, who was also hanging from the tree. Gandalf quickly lowered his staff, just as Dori slipped, quickly pulling the dwarves up a bit. He wasn't strong enough to get them on the branch though. Verya stood up fast, surprising Kili and knocking her arms from around her. She was about to run to them when she noticed Thorin also standing, with a venomous glare set on his face.

"Thorin… Don't you dare!" She yelled at him, just as he started running for the Pale Orc, who laughed mercilessly. Thorin disregarded her and kept running, straight for Azog. Verya yelped and started towards them both. She let out a blood curdling scream as the Warg grabbed Thorin in it's jaws, throwing it around. All the dwarves had heard her scream and were all looking at Thorin now.

"Thorin!" Fili yelled out in pain as he tried to get up, but Verya quickly shoved him back down into Kili's grasp. She stood back up, facing Bilbo now. He seemed to read her mind and pulled out his own little sword.

Verya could hear Kili's protests and cries for her, but she knew what she needed to do. Her and Bilbo ran straight towards Thorin right as he was tossed, unconscious, into a big rock. One of the big Orcs quickly moved over to his body, about to behead him. Just as he lifted his rusty sword, his body was thrown to the side. Verya almost cheered, but then quickly rounded on the closest orc and sliced off his head. She quickly cut down more of the beasts, keeping a close eye on Bilbo, in case she needed to help the hobbit. She was feeling quite good, until her body was thrown to the ground. She squeaked and looked up, straight into the eyes of the Pale Orc. He started to smirk at her as he spoke in the foul Black Tongue. Verya was very familiar with this language.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A young, and very… delectable elf" He smirked at her, sending chills of fear down her spine. He turned to the rest of them and spoke loudly in the common speech.

"This one is mine!" That sent Kili right over the edge. He jumped from his brothers hands and charged towards the foul creature that was touching what was his. He quickly jumped between them and growled.

"Don't touch" He said dangerously low, swinging his sword back and forth. The Pale Orc just laughed and raised his own axe. But he didn't get the chance to swing. Right as his axe swung down, a loud screeching noise halted him for a slight second. It was long enough though, Kili swung his sword into the orc's leg. Just as he was about to swing again, a huge group of giant birds came down, taking out every warg in it's path.

The dwarves all called out to one another, not sure if they should trust the strange animals. Verya let out a small sound, looking down at her leg. It was now bleeding profusely. She could feel herself staring to become very dizzy. She pulled herself up, not wanting to show any weakness. As soon as she was on her feet, her knees buckled. She was about to cry out when one of the huge eagles came down, scooping her up into it's claws. Kili turned around and saw the bird fly away a bit and he cried out for her.

"Kili" She whispered before she was pulled out of consciousness. Kili saw her go limp and immediately started to panic. Fili who had come to stand beside his brother, looked around.

"Where is Vey?" he asked, panic rising in his voice. Kili pointed out to the eagle, but before he could make a sound, another eagle came in and scooped the brothers up. He flew for a minute then dropped them in the middle of the sky.

Both the brothers were screaming but soon landed on the back of one of the birds. Kili looked around, noticing that all of the dwarves were with them as well as Gandalf, Bilbo and Verya. The birds flew for a bit, making Kili grow anxious. He knew Verya was in need of medical attention, but the birds made no move to land. He could feel himself growing tired and exhausted from the day they had suffered through. His eyes closed and he fell into a light sleep. He woke right as the birds landed, immediately running over to Verya.

"Verya!" He sobbed out as he reached her limp body. He looked over and saw Thorin was in a similar state. He then looked over to Gandalf in hopes of anything. The Grey wizard approached Thorin and started to work away. Kili looked back down at the pale girl in his arms. He pulled her up to his chest and sobbed quietly.

"Please don't leave me, I need you! You are my one and only.. Please… Please… I love you so much" He kept whispering into her ear. Gandalf appeared at his side, and ran his hand over the girl's face. Her eyes slowly opened and looked right into Kili's. She smiled and pulled his face down to hers for a sweet kiss. They stood up and she hurried over to Thorin. He was also standing up. Bilbo ran over to him with a small smile.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say you were a burden? That you would not survive in the wild, and had no place among us!" He yelled at Bilbo, making Verya want to run over and pull the poor hobbit into her arms to shield him from Thorin's wrath. Then shocking everyone, Throin wrapped his arms around the hobbit.

"Never have I been so wrong" He said, making everyone cheer. Verya turned walking back over to Kili, who was sitting on a rock, facing away from them. She smiled and sat side him, but he didn't look at her. She sighed again and stood up.

"I love you too" She whispered and walked towards the edge of the cliff. She gasped and turned to Gandalf who, with the rest of the dwarves, was walking up with her.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked, slightly in awe. Gandalf smiled at her and the rest of the dwarves who were around him.

"Erebor! The Lonely Mountain. The last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-Earth" He smiled and she felt two arms wrap around her shoulders. She turned and smiled at the youngest dwarven brothers. Maybe things would be easier for everyone now, at least that's what Verya hopped.


	12. Author's Note :)

**Hey guys sorry for the late update and again sorry for the lack of this chapter! Its Exam's month for me and I really need a good grade for this! Ill do my best to **

**get the next chapter up and running very soon I promise! Also if you have any feedback for me about my story please let me know! I really enjoy reviews and they **

**help me update faster! So sorry again and please Read, Revie and Follow and Fav! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**So sorry for the late update guys! I just finished my exams hopefully with flying colours! So I wont be as busy now and I'll update sooner! I really would like some reviews though for next chapter! Please? Okay so enjoy :)**

The group had traveled for many nights and days, only stopping to rest for moments at a time. Thorin seemed to be getting grouchier and grouchier as the days grew on. Verya could tell he was getting anxious, and the oncoming orc packs didn't help anything. She knew she should do something to help. Kili, who was walking with Fili could sense something was wrong with Verya, but he wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure if she was still mad at him or not and he didn't want to uspet her anymore. He continued to walk with Fili.

Verya lagged a bit behind everyone, wanting to stay out of the way, she knew everyone was beginning to grow impatient and she didn't want to set anyone off. She lagged behind until she could barely see her company but it didn't seem to matter, no one even realised it. She knew she shouldn't care, after all she was just a tag-a-long.

Thorin didn't really like her at all, and the others just tolerated her, save maybe Kili. Kili… did he still even like her? She had been pretty harsh with him. She sighed and looked around, maybe they wouldn't mind if she rest for a second. She looked back towards the company and couldn't see them now. She started to walk but was pulled back as an arm went around her mouth, silencing her scream and a huge arm went around her waist. She could smell the foul stench of orc and tried desperately to break free, but the orc tied her up with a smug smile.

"Look at the pretty elf, all alone in the woods. What are you doing out here she-elf?" The orc snarled, pulling her hair harshly. Verya screamed and looked away from the nasty beast, determined not to show them how afraid she actually was. The orcs laughed at her and tugged her hair again.

"Kili!" she screamed, a last hope, but she knew she couldn't get to him. They were long gone now. Verya knew she had to get away or she would be tortured or killed. The ropes that had her bound weren't very well tied and she could easily get her arms out. She pulled a hand out and quickly retrieved the dagger that was hidden in her boot, slicing through the orcs.

She didn't kill them, only shock them enough to quickly jump into the nearest tree and climb. She climbed up so high that she couldn't see the orcs on the ground anymore. With a sigh of relief, she started towards the direction the company had went in. She ran untill she reached the end of the forest. There was a huge clearing and then what looked to be a sick forest. The trees were old looking and very sick. It must be Mirkwood, she thought with a sigh. The company would be in there now and Gandalf had probably left them. She quickly dismounted the tree and started the trek up towards the sick forest.

Kili was walking with Fili, an anxious looked flitted between them,

"Brother, don't worry, she will turn up" Fili said, hoping to calm Kili. Neither had heard her scream of help and neither had known of the orc pack. Kili nodded again, looking in hopes of maybe finding her. When he didn't he walked up to his uncle.

"Uncle we must stop" He said firmly, looking Thorin in the eyes. Thorin, after getting over the shock of someone actually speaking to him that way, frowned at Kili.

"No we move forward" He snapped, about to turn away. Kili had had enough and pulled his uncle back.

"No, Verya is out there by herself. We left her behind and I will not go another step until she is found." Kili snarled firmly. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared openly at Thorin. Thorin glared right back.

"I will not have some silly she-elf stopping us from our quest. She survived on her own before she can do it again! We move on now!" He yelled and turned away, picking up pace. Kili glared and swivelled around, heading back towards his brother. They continued with the company, who could all feel the growing tension between uncle and nephew.

Verya had just entered the woods when she picked up something. Her fine tuned elf senses picked up other life forms near by. She smiled slightly at the thought that maybe she would catch up to her friends. She moved slowly, remembering to only follow the path. After a day and night of doing so she had lost most of her hope. They had left without her and now she was lost. She could feel the despair welling inside of her and she turned hopelessly. She had not only lost one family but now she had lost another. Tears slowly made tracks down her porcelain face. She had nothing left. She could feel a darkness clouding her senses and soon she was on the ground, completely exhausted and soon fell into unconsciousness.

Kili was miserable. After three days and still no sighs that she was trying to find them had left him feeling completely hopeless and incomplete. He missed her terribly. But he had no idea what to do. Fili had tried reassuring him but everything seemed so hopeless now. Kili had no idea what was actually happening around him, but when he finally came to his senses it was too late. The huge spiders had surrounded him and he soon found himself unconscious in a spider sack.

Verya slowly opened her eyes, hoping with all her being that she wasn't on the ground and that she was with her Kili again. But soon realised she was very wrong. Upon opening her eyes she realised how bad of a situation she was in. All the way around her were huge spiders, closing in. She only had her daggers in her boots, having dropped the other weapons in her flee from the orcs.

She quickly pulled out the daggers and weilded them around. The spiders seemed to have no fear of her and continued to move in. Verya yelped as one came running at her, and she quickly cut it away, killing it. She continued this for minutes but the spiders just kept coming. She was exhausted. She killed one more spider before she fell to her knees, them having givin away from her. The spiders took their chance and closed in. Verya whispered a goodbye to herself and was about to be killed, when an arrow came flying towards her and into the skull of one of the spiders. Quicker than anything, the arrows killed the spiders and soon they were all dead.

Verya just sat there, stunned and tired. She knew she should get up, flee from this experienced attacker, but she could get herself to move. She was about to stand up when she saw the bushes to her left shift. She could sense a pressence there. Before she could draw her daggers a form stepped from the shadows. He was tall, but that was regular for an elf, which he was. He had long blonde hair, which was half pinned up. But his eyes were the most shocking. They were a deep blue, a colour someone could get lost in. He was a very handsome elf indeed.

His face held no anger or remorse, just curiosity. Verya shifted slightly and looked away, she needed to get away before he could kill her. She tried to stand but found that as soon as she was on her feet, her left leg gave in and she fell. She was almost on the ground when the mysterious elf had his arm around her waist, preventing her from falling.

"Who are you" He asked sharply. Verya gasped at him, his voice was like velvet. She looked away from him and down at her leg. It had a long gash starting at her ankle and ending at her knee. As soon as she saw it the pain flowed through her. She gasped and fell into him, a tear working it way down her face. The elf noticed this and quickly picked her up and walking towards the way he came. Verya started to panic and tried to pull away.

"Stop. I am trying to help you she-elf. Who are you" He asked again, less sharply and this time she answered.

"I am Verya Lothiriel, of Kinderdale, who are you?" She asked tentatively. He looked down at her with a small smile.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood" He replied with a smug but slight smile.


	14. Chapter 13

Verya gasped slightly, shocked to be in the arms of such royalty. She looked around and started to squirm, she needed to get to her friends, or were they really her friends? They had left her behind, not even Kili had come looking for her. She looked back at Legolas.

"Um, Legolas, can you please put me down? I think I can walk now" She whispered, looking down at the ground. Legolas stooped and looked at her.

"If that is what you want" He said then put her down on the ground. She regretted her decision because as soon as her feet hit the ground her knees started to give out. Legolas quickly wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled but stepped away, deep in thought. Legolas saw the look on her face, she hid her sadness well but he could still see it in her eyes.

"You need rest, you will come back to Mirkwood with me" He said with an air of authority to his voice, but also a smile. Verya looked around nervously. They hadn't looked for her, they probably wouldn't even be looking now. Verya looked back at the prince of Mirkwood with a small smile.

"Okay" She nodded and followed him further into the sick forest. They walked for a bit before coming to a clearing. At the end of the clearing there was a bridge made of beautiful entwined branches and stone. Verya gasped and looked at Legolas with a smile. He led her in through the gates and up the stairs, past the guards who gave them strange looks.

"I'll show you to the Healing room, Lady Verya" Legolas smiled and led her down the halls, towards what Verya guessed was the healing room. Once inside they she saw plenty of beds and what were probably healing hands. She looked around when one elf came up to them.

"What can I do for you, Prince Legolas?" The nurse bowed to him.

"My friend here needs some rest, can you get her something that will help with that?" He asked, with his head high. The nurse nodded and scurried off in search of what he asked. Verya smirked and looked back at the prince.

"So, we're friends now?" She smirked at him, with a twinkle in her eye. He simply laughed and shook his head at her. The nurse returned with a small vile of clear liquid. She handed it to Verya with a smile, curious smile. Verya thanked the lady, then her and prince walked out of the healing room. Legolas lead her towards the bedrooms.

"Um, Legolas… Would it be alright if I were to borrow some clothes? I haven't been able to change for a couple days and I need some new ones.." Verya asked, a blush rising on her cheeks. Legolas smiled at her.

"Of course my lady, in your room there shall be a new set of clothes for you" He smiled at her and then stopped at a door.

"This is the room you will use, I notified the guards and staff to recognize you as a friend of mine so you wont have any trouble" He winked at her and turned to leave.

"Oh also Legolas, you don't need to call me "Lady" just call me Verya" She smiled and thanked him. He simply nodded and turned, walking down the halls and out of sight.

She went into the room and smiled. It would be nice to sleep on a real bed for once. She also noticed clean clothes on the bed and a door that probably lead to the bathroom. She smiled and went in to take a well needed bath. After washing all the dirt off of her, she went back and changed happily into the hiking bants and shirt, she was glad she wouldn't have to wear a dress. She turned to the door, hearing voices outside. She pressed her ear to the door and listened.

"… Yes I heard there were new prisoners! In the dungeons!" Said a mystery voice.

"… Yes dwarves I heard, and another being" Another voice laughed. Verya jumped away from the door in shock, surely they couldn't be here. She smiled slightly and turned back into the room. She would get some sleep and then she would find them in the morning. She climbed into bed with a small smile on her face. Verya opened her eyes slowly, a wave of confusing sweeping over her. She sat up fast and frantically looked around the room.

"What…?" She said out loud, then she remembered the events from the day before, being saved by the prince, befriending him and then staying in Mirkwood.

She jumped out of bed when she remembered that she had heard some she-elfs talking out dwarves! She ran around the room, packing things she would probably need. The elfs here wouldn't miss anything. She was about to leave when a knock was heard from the door. She walked over and opened it, surprised to see none other than the prince standing before her.

"Hey, I see you are up and ready to start the day" He teased, but then noticed the look in her eyes. She looked frightened and also determined.

"Um Legolas, I was wondering if you could get me something to eat" She lied, smiling at the elf, masking her true feelings. This time Legolas couldn't tell what she was feeling.

He nodded and turned, heading out of sight. Verya took her chance and ran from the room, towards what she hoped was the dungeons. She quietly slipped down many flights of stairs until she came to many sets of doors. The doors were barred to the walls. She had found the dungeons. She glanced around quickly, hoping to hear any sound from them, but heard none. She walked down further into the the open area and looked into the first cell. She felt disappointment rise in her chest as she saw it was empty.

"Where are you.." She thought out loud. She was determined though and kept going. As she passed what was her 20th cell, she jumped away as a hand came out and touched her. She looked inside and a happy sigh came out of her lips.

"Kili…" She squeaked, taking his hand. He stepped forward and pressed his head into the bars.

"Verya, I thought I'd never see you again" He whispered, touching her face. She laughed quitly and ran a hand through his tangled hair. She had missed him so much it almost hurt.

"What are you doing here? Are you a prisoner too?" He asked frantically. She shook her head no with a question in her eyes.

"Actually, I'm a guest here" She said stepping back and looking away.

"After you guys left me, I was attacked… By a pack of orcs. It was awful, there were so many.. I was almost dead, too exhausted to fight anymore. I fell to my knees and was about to be killed when an arrow came out of nowhere and saved my life. Soon more came until all the orcs were dead. Then a person came out of the bushes. They took me here and made me all better, he saved my life. But I missed you so much and I was so hurt that I was okay being here. I felt a bit better" She sighed as a few traitor tears ran down her face. She felt Kili grab her arm and turn her around. He had a look of sadness on his face and guilt.

"I tried to stay behind and find you, I begged and pleaded. I love you so much you know that, but Thorin wouldn't let me stop and find you. Fili kept me going, telling me "We'll find her, don't worry" But I could stop my worrying. Im so glad you are safe, I'll never let you out of my sight again. Who was the elf that found you?" He asked with a bit of jealousy flaring in his eyes.

"Prince Legolas" She said, turning away again, hearing a sound. She pulled Kili forward and planted a kiss on his lips, before running to ho hide behind the wall, just in time to see a red-headed she elf walk towards Kili's cell and sit down, talking to him. She felt jealousy flare up inside her and she turned to leave when another hand came out to grab her. She turned and suppressed a small gasp of joy.

"Fili" She whispered with happiness clear in her voice.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So im having difficulty updating but I feel like you guys arent really interested in this story anymore! If you are please please please read and especially review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Also Share it please with anyone who would be interested because it really helps me :) Thanks so much to the current reviews! Ok on to the next chapter.\**

Fili smiled at her then looked to where his brother was talking to the elf. He frowned then looked back for Verya but came up short, she had already fled the scene. She ran back towards her room as a single tear fell down her cheek. She was no match for that she-elf. She had beautiful read hair and brilliant green eyes, while Verya thought herself to be very plain. She continued to run until she ran smack into a wall. Although it wasn't a wall at all, but another elf. She stared up into the ocean blue eyes of none other that Prince Legolas. He laughed and picked her up from the ground. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. He noticed this as well. She was going to help get them out but she needed a moment to think.

"Why don't we go to the archery range for a bit?" Legolas smiled and Verya's whole face lit up. She laughed.

"I would absolutely love that" She smiled, taking his arm for him to lead them down there. As they walked Verya noticed the way Legolas held himself, always proud and looking down on everyone. Everyone but her that is.

"Um, Prince, I have a question" She whispered as they got down to the archery range.

"I've told you to just call me Legolas, and yes what is it?" He winked at her, making her laugh. It felt good to laugh.

"Why me.." She whispered looking away. He started, shocked by the question. He grabbed her chin in his hand and turned her to look at him.

"I can feel the hope in you, the hope for a better world. How much fire and passion you have pleasantly surprised me way beyond anyone else. And you are very beautiful" He smiled leaning in closer a bit. Verya knew where this was going and she knew she still loved Kili with all her heart. She turned away from the prince and brought her bow up.

"Can we start now?" She asked with her best fake smile. He simply smiled a fake one right back and lifted his bow too. They shot arrows and talked for over an hour, finally getting out of the awkward tension from the question asked.

She needed to see her dwarves again, so she excused herself to bed and quietly slipped down to the dungeons. She slipped into the wine cellar in search of the keys, sighing in relief that the two elves down there were passed out, drunk. She stepped forward and again was trough back by some force. She looked around to find the person she had run into but came up short. That was until a certain hobbit appeared in plain sight. Verya gasped and threw her arms around him. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"I missed you greatly Master Baggins" She whispered., making him smile. He smiled again only wider.

"What are you doing here, Miss Verya, we had thought we lost you for good! Everyone was so worried, we wanted to stop the quest right there and find you!" He spoke, making her heart flutter with joy. They really did want her around. Verya smiled in thanks then grabbed the keys from the wall and together they made their way up to the cells that held her family. The first cell she reached was Thorin's. She looked in with a frown until he noticed her. He flew to the cell bars and looked at her.

"I'm sorry" He said, and those two words were enough for her, she smiled and opened her cell, heading to the next after his was opened. The last cell she went to was Kili's. She walked over calmly and peered in. He was pressed against the back wall, his face lined with sadness. She coughed and he looked up, his face lighting up instantly.

"Are you sure you want to come? Or would you rather stay with that she elf that comes to visit you often" She asked, but he could hear the anger and jealousy bubbling though as well. He went to grab her hand, but she pulled it back. She unlocked his cell and turned back to everyone, telling them to follow Bilbo. She needed to do one more thing. After all the dwarves were gone towards the wine cellar she raced up to her room, gathered all her things quickly and was back on her way to the cells before she heard the alarms going. She saw who she was looking for right in front of her.

"Legolas!" She called out to him, making him turn and run to her. She threw her arms around him, him instantly doing the same. She knew this was probably the last time shed see him.

"I just wanted you to know how grateful I am that I met you. You have changed me for good, and I'll miss you deeply. I am so sorry and I hope one day I'll be worthy of your forgiveness." She felt tears trail her cheeks as she pressed a small kiss to his lips.

She pulled away and ran towards where she knew her company was headed. He stood the completely confused and dazed for a second before running after her, calling her name. She heard him but didn't stop. She was in the wine cellar before any of the guards. She tumbled down into the water, frantically searching for her friends.

She could see them in front of her and started to swim until she had reached an empty barrel, beside Fili. He saw the hurt in her eyes but didn't say anything, which she was grateful for. Their happiness was short lived though, as soon as they were out of the kingdom, she heard a horn signalling the guards to close the gates. She didn't turn for fear Legolas would see her. She gasped as a swarm or orcs appeared in front of them. The gates were closed, trapping them between the orcs and elven guards. She quickly scanned looking for an escape route.

When she looked to her left she let out a small scream. She saw Kili climbing out of his bucket, towards the oncoming orcs. She climbed out quickly, going to help him. She had her short sword with her, as well as her bow. She ran up to him, taking out orcs left and right. She saw Kili smile at her then turn towards the lever that opens the gate. Something didn't feel right,

Verya could tell something was wrong. She looked and saw the leader orc notch an arrow that was dipped in poison, aiming for Kili. She screamed and jumped between Kili and the orc, just as he let the arrow fly. The arrow stuck in her side, just above her hip. Kili heard her scream and turned, just as he pulled the lever down, setting the dwarves free. He gasped as he saw her, curled into a ball, with the arrow still sticking out of her. He was almost over to her when he saw something run from the bushes towards them. Kili quickly grabbed her and pushed her down into one of the remaining barrels, him following quickly.

"Verya!" The voice screamed and she looked up to see Legolas looking at her with his face contorted in fear and pain for her. She could barely breath from the pain, but she was masking it well for the others. She had just got them back, she wasn't loosing them now. She looked over at Kili and noticed his face also contorted in pain.

"Kili, are you well?" She called to him. He looked up and nodded, but she could see the pain in his eyes. Just as she was about to call out again an arrow stuck in the side of her barrel. She cried out in pain from moving so fast. She saw all the orc trailing them, determined to kill at least one. The elves were there in an instant, killing off the orcs, and anything that moved. She didn't see Legolas until he was standing on her barrel.

"Verya, are you well?" He asked her in short chopped up words as he still continued to shoot down orcs. She decided not to lie to him anymore.

"No, I've been shot in the stomach by a poisoned arrow. I'm not going to make it" She said with a watery smile. She heard him grunt in disagreement. She turned and saw Kili looking at them strangely and had a weapon drawn pointing at Legolas. She shook her head at him, eyes wide.

"Legolas, you must go now, before you are hurt as well." She said pushing him away to land on the bank. She gasped again as pain ripped through her. She knew that with a matter of time, she would not be here anymore. She needed to say goodbye to Kili before it was too late, she owed him that much.


End file.
